The present invention relates to management of a storage system. More specifically, the invention relates to separating I/O processing and statistical measurements, and using the statistical measurement to manage one or more parameter settings.
There are many parameters that influence the way in which operations are performed in a data storage system. These parameters affect the functionality of the storage system, including performance metrics, such as latency and maximum throughput. As different customers have different needs and requirement, some parameters may be changed to accommodate the particulars of a customer environment.
It is known in the art to provide statistical measurements to determine some characteristics of the data and workload experienced by the system, and to select one or more settings for adjustable parameters. Such measurements are aggregated statistics and are generally insufficient for making appropriate decisions for parameter modifications.